The present disclosure generally relates to a reel cart for use with a wire processing system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the terminal reel cart that allows a terminal applicator to be mounted to the reel cart, loaded with a strip of terminals and positioned for use with the wire processing system.
Presently, many different types of terminal applicators can be used with a wire processing system. When different terminals are to be crimped onto the ends of the wire being processed, the terminal applicator is removed from the wire processing system and another terminal applicator is installed. In many wire processing facilities, there may be more than 20 applicators that can be used with the wire processing machine.
When a new applicator is installed, a strip of terminals must be fed through the applicator from a supply reel. The supply reel is typically mounted directly to the machine. This requires the operator to mount the terminal reel to the machine, mount the applicator and feed the terminal strip through the applicator, which requires down time of the wire processing machine.